


Remorse and Righteous Revenge

by DeathandTeaTime



Category: Captain America (Movies), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Angst, M/M, Manipulation, Not A Fix-It, Not Steve Friendly, Post-Captain America: Civil War (Movie)
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-12-14
Updated: 2018-04-01
Packaged: 2018-09-08 11:29:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 3,166
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8842993
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DeathandTeaTime/pseuds/DeathandTeaTime
Summary: Continuation of Desperate Deed by boleyn13, Tony Stark and loki join forces after Tony is betrayed by the people he thought were his friends and family.  The avengers face the consequences of their betrayal.





	1. chapter 1

Over the course of the next few months, the avengers heard nothing of Tony Stark or Loki.

At first they had tried to move on with missions and battles, but the loss of Tony was a blow their unit, on and off the field.

Steve watched when Clint would fiddle with his bow, the one Tony made for him, staring wistfully at the door to the lab, “Why didn’t you just tell him?” he whispered. 

Steve didn’t know, he just didn’t know.

Natasha was carefully blank, she spared with them, she attended meetings them, but she didn’t talk to anyone except Clint, and sometimes Steve could swear he felt her eyes pushing daggers into his back, eyes full of accusation, and blame, and guilt.

Steve couldn’t blame her.

The usually loud and smiling Thor became taciturn and brooding, he spent less and less time on earth or with the avengers.

And Bucky…

Oh god, Bucky was a disaster, he wouldn’t eat, he barely slept…Steve often found him outside Tony’s old bedroom, tears flowing down his cheeks.

“It’s not your fault Buck.” Steve tried once, “I was the one that lied to him, I pretended to be his friend and I betrayed him.”

Bucky just shook his head decrepitly, “…You asked me once, if I remembered anything from…that time.”

Steve nodded, feeling like his blood was turning to ice,

“…At first it was just flashes of things…buildings, smells, colors…” 

Bucky hung his head, new tears flowing,

“But then I started to remember faces…” he whispered, “and I never said anything to him…I never said anything to him, because I wanted to keep him.”

He let out a hollow laugh, 

“…And I lost him anyway.”

Steve’s mouth felt dry, he eyes began to sting,

So he sat down next to his best friend, and cradled him as they both sobbed at what had been done.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which Loki is a good host and revenge is plotted.

Tony blinked as the familiar setting of his lab disappeared and was replaced by the sights and sounds of a forest. 

Where was he?

He was jolted out of his thoughts as Loki took him by the wrist.

“Come.” He said, pulling him forward.

As they walked, Tony found this was unlike any forest he had ever seen, the trees sparkled like diamonds, their leaves seemed to be of gold and silver, flowers he had never seen rose up to greet two moons...

It was beautiful.

He turned from the beauty around him to look at his companion.

“…Where are we going?”

Loki glanced at him, his green eyes piercing in the dim moonlight. 

“My home.”

“Your home? But I thought…”

Loki smiled grimly,

“…I’m not very welcome in Asgard.”

Tony remained silent after that, what could he say?

He was still contemplating when they arrived at a small cottage. 

“Come.” 

Loki pulled him toward the entrance, opened the simple wooden door and ushered him inside.  
Loki led him to a chair and then busied himself making a fire.

“Well, aren’t you being a good host.” Tony said

“Thank you, it has been some time since I have had guests.” Loki answered, placing a kettle on the fireplace.

Soon the scent of chamomile filled the air, and Loki returned with two piping hot mugs of tea.

“Going to poison me with this?” Tony said, 

“I am many things Anthony Stark,” Loki smirked, taking a seat across from him, “but never am I a poor host.”

“…The avengers could learn a thing or two about etiquette from you.” Tony chuckled darkly.

“Ah, to business then,” Loki began, “what would you have us do about your old cohorts?”

“I want them to burn.” Tony growled, 

“You wish them dead?”

“…No,” Tony sighed, “As much as I hate to admit it, the world still needs them.”

“And you still care for them.”

“…Yeah, that too.” The engineer whispered, “I couldn’t kill them even if I wanted too, there’s enough blood on my hands as it is.”

“A puzzle then,” Loki smiled, and raised his cup, 

Tony grinned, and raised his,

“To our revenge.”

“To our revenge.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I wanted to show some Loki/Tony interaction, so here you go. Constructive criticism is welcome.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which Tony awakens from a good sleep and Loki feeds him.

Tony woke to the delicious smell of meat cooking over a warm fire; Loki smiled at him as he continued tending to the meal.

“Breakfast?” Tony yawned as he pulled himself up slowly, “Seriously Houdini what was in that tea? I haven’t slept that good in years.” 

Loki simply hummed as he place a hot bowl of stew before his guest, “It’s an Asgardian herbal tea,” he said, as he prepared his own bowl, “it will help you regain your strength.”

Tony stared at the bowl of food, then turned to the demigod,

“…You’re not at all what I had you pegged to be.”

“…Oh?”

“Yeah, I mean, when I let you out of that cage, I gave you every opportunity to kill me, a part of me wished for it… and you didn’t.” 

Tony looked away,

“You didn’t kill me, even though I helped put you in that cage, instead you welcomed me into your home, you gave me food, and…well I…”

He looked back at Loki, locking eyes with him,

“What I’m trying to say is thank you,” Tony whispered, “It’s not everyday that you’re betrayed by people you love and have one of your enemies help you in getting back at them.”

Loki nodded in sympathy and grim understanding,

“So,” Tony said, “now that we’re shared our feelings, what about the good ole’ revenge plan?”

“Ah yes, that,” Loki smirked, “what do you have in mind?”

“Personally, I’m thinking complete recall of all my assets,” the engineer grinned, “no more upgrades, no more living in my house or on my money, that would be a good start don’t you think?”

“Quite, but is it enough?” Loki responded, “ You said you wanted the avengers to burn, taking away the resources they’ve come to depend on is an excellent beginning, but more needs happen for justice to be done.”  
“Couldn’t agree more Harry Potter,” Tony smirked, “What do you suggest?”

Loki smiled,

“I’m going to teach you magic.”

“…Magic?”

“Magic.”

“But I don’t have magic.” 

“Magic’s not a thing you have, it’s something you learn, and I am going to be your instructor.”

“Cool, then I guess I could teach you some engineering, how to use my technology, all that jazz.”

“Very well, tomorrow you shall instruct me in the ways of Migardian technology, and today we will start you lessons in sorcery.”

Loki rose from his place and offered his hand,

"Then let us begin.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you like this part, if you have any suggestions for hoe to continue this story, please let my know. :)


	4. Chapter 4

Steve was anxious.

There had been no word of Tony or Loki for over 10 months now, and things were quickly going from bad to worst.

General Ross and Fury were making life a living hell, talking about the UN and trials and ‘security of the people.’

As if they, the avengers, were the ones that needed to be put on leashes, as if the UN and SHIELD could offer better than them for the world’s protection, the safest hands were theirs.

If Tony were here he could handle them.

Steve groaned as he collapsed into a nearby chair,

Tony should have been back by now, he couldn’t just stop being an avenger, he couldn’t abandon the team…

Steve sighed, rubbing his palms over his eyes.

He and the others had tried everything to find Tony, Thor was searching the realms for a sign of Loki’s presence, and Natasha and Clint had tried to contact Pepper Potts, Colonel Rhodes, and Happy Hogan to ask if Tony had remain in touch with them only to receive harsh words and a cold shoulder. Meanwhile Bucky had tried to find everything he could on magic and sorcery, hoping for some sort of clue as to Tony’s whereabouts.

“…What a mess.” 

Steve jumped as he turned to face the newcomer.

“Rogers.”

“…Tony.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's the next part, hope you like it! Feedback is welcome!


	5. Chapter 5

“Well, are you just going to stand there with your mouth open, or are we going to have a civilized conversation?”

Steve snapped his mouth shut, still awed of the presence of his lost friend; his mind a mixture of contradictory emotions.

He wanted to shake Tony and demand what he had been thinking, going off with Loki like that. But at the same time he wanted to sob and hug him, beg his forgiveness, plead for them to be friends again…

“Tony—I—“ he began, but Tony turned away from him.

“Talk and walk Rogers, I want everyone to be a part of this little reunion.”

Steve stumbled after as Tony started walking briskly toward the living room,

“Tony please—can you—if you could just—“ Steve tried,

“You know what? Just shut up until we get everyone present, maybe then you won’t be stuttering like a teenager at prom.”

Steve gritted his teeth, his fists clenching in furious anguish, and slumped despairingly after Tony.

The rest of the team was already assembled when they came in, Clint and Natasha were standing close together assessing the situation, Bucky stared at Tony as he stood beside Thor, who was gawking at Loki as if he were back from the dead.

Loki shared a smile with Tony as he came to stand beside him, handing him a cup of coffee.

“Aw babe, you shouldn’t have.”

Loki smirked and kissed Tony’s cheek.

Steve’s eyes widened and he glanced over at Bucky, who was clenching his fists, the gears of his metal arm grinding in protest.

Then Tony turned to face them, tension seemed to hang in the air.

Steve gulped as Tony, someone he once considered a dear friend, stared at him as if he were a speck of dust, and gripped Loki’s hand.

“What are you doing here Tony?” he asked, trying to reign in the cold feeling in his heart. 

Tony’s cocked his eyebrow, “if I recall correctly, this is still my building.” he answered coolly.

“We saw the tape,” Natasha said, breaking through the quiet, “Whatever you have planned, it won’t do any good…it won’t make you feel better, it won’t bring your parents back—“

“I would quit while you’re ahead Romanova,” Tony growled, Natasha snapped her mouth shut, and he leaned into Loki’s embrace, “I’ll admit, when I first made the deal with Loki, I really just wanted to give you guys hell.”

He glanced up at Loki, who smiled darkly in return,

“However, I realized that the safety of world is more important than my revenge, and, as much as I hate to say it…the world needs the avengers.”

Tony surveyed the room,

Steve felt a chill run up his spine; Tony was looking at them like they were adversaries, opponents to be eliminated, 

“So here’s what’s going to happen, Loki and I are willing to work with you to defeat apocalyptic adversaries, save the world, defeat alien armies…no offense sweetheart.” He said, glancing at Loki.

“None taken, love.”

“But you are out of here, go back to Shield’s cozy little compound, also hand over any and all weapons that I made for you—“

“Tony, you-you can’t do this!” Steve cried, reaching to clasp the engineer’s arm, “We-we’re your friends!”

“No actually, you’re not,” Tony sneered, ripping himself out of Steve’s grasp, Steve stared after him,

“if we were friends you would have told me about my parents, if we were friends, you wouldn’t have used my money, eaten my food, or used my technology, without telling me about my parents murder.”

Steve sobbed, swearing he could feel his heart shatter inside him with each word.

“T-Tony,” he wept, “I know I haven’t been a good friend to you, but you have to believe me, apart from Bucky you are one of my very best friends…I made a mistake about not telling you, it was horrible and cowardly…”

He raised his damp eyes to meet the engineer’s

“But I just didn’t want to lose you friendship, it means so much to me.”

“Ohh, that makes me feel so much better,” Tony hissed, his lips curling into a snarl,  
“ You lied to me, Barnes lied to me, Romanova lied to me, with friends… and an ex-boyfriend like these, who needs enemies?”

“Tony…” Bucky whispered,

“Shut the fuck up Sargent.”

Steve clenched his jaw, Tony could talk to him any way he wanted, but Bucky didn’t deserve to be bullied like that.

“Anthony,” Loki purred, wrapping an arm around the engineer’s shoulders, “you’ve explained yourself, their presence here is no longer necessary…”

“Hmmm, you’re right, do your magic you sexy magician you.” 

Steve watched in horror as Loki turned a cruel smile on them, he moved to grab the demigod, he had to stop him, he had to explain…but Loki only chuckled as his attempt, and with a single flick of his wrist, Steve and the rest of the avengers disappeared from the tower, reappearing in some strange base... 

“What the hell are you doing here?”

The group spun around,

Nick Fury glared at them, contempt etched in his features.

“I think someone should start explaining.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> _Here's another part, sorry it took so long._


	6. Chapter 6

It would’ve been almost comical to Natasha in any other situation, Rogers blundering through excuse after excuse, Fury screaming profanities at him, leading to Barnes trying to start a fist fight with the director, which led to an unconscious Winter Soldier, a sobbing Steve, and the rest of them huddled together like children in front of their angry mother.

“…Here’s what’s going to happen.” Fury seethed, standing over the still unconscious Bucky Barnes,

“You all will be given temporary living space here at the headquarters, emphasis on **TEMPORARY**. I’ll see what I can do in getting you more permanent housing, but you all are eventually going to have to get jobs outside of mission work to pay for your own apartments.”

Clint opened his mouth to protest, probably because he had his farm and he didn’t have to worry about housing like the rest of them, but Nick shut him down with a glare.

“Tomorrow I’m going to contact Stark and see if anything can be done about the situation, if there’s any luck, we can at least him get to rescind on taking your weapons and upgrades.”

“Until then, you all need to get out of my presence, right the fuck **_now_**.” He growled, motioning over a few agents to lead the avengers to their rooms and drag away the unconscious Bucky Barnes.

Natasha didn’t need another warning and started following after one the agents, a petite woman with a stern face; she drudged behind her solemnly, recanting the whole fucked up situation.

How did it get so screwed up?

 _When Steve didn’t tell Tony about Barnes’ involvement in the Starks’ murder, when Barnes also hid the truth._ Her mind hissed.

Natasha sighed, melancholy washing over her,

But they weren’t the only ones.

 _She_ had also known the truth, and she too had neglected to tell Tony. And it hadn’t been to ‘protect him’ as Steve had convinced himself he had, or for fear of losing him, like Barnes.

No, she had kept the lie for selfish reasons.

She had wanted Tony to turn to **_her_**.

She had wondered why Tony would choose Barnes over her, true that they both had been through and done terrible things, but she escaped and tried to make amends as soon as and as much as she could, Barnes had run away and hid from the world rather then attempt to amend his crimes… he didn’t deserve Tony. 

At least, that’s what she had told herself.

And it had been planned so well, she gave subtle hints to Tony, hoping he would discover the secret himself, and that it would be the thing that would splinter his and Barnes’ relationship…then…maybe…

But she had never considered that Tony would try to _**kill**_ Barnes when he found out, or that he would take things this far…

She hadn’t considered a lot of things.

And now Barnes had lost his lover, she had lost her chance, and they had all lost their friend.

…it hadn’t been worth it.

\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

“So, that’s settled for now,” Tony said, collapsing on a sofa, “where did you send them anyway?”

“Your not-quite-dead Nicolas Fury is no doubt interrogating them as we speak.”

“You sent them to shield?! Oh shit, I wish I could be a fly on the wall for that!”

“…But I’ve got something better,” Tony smirked, and with a wave of his hand an image appeared of the avengers with a non-too happy Director Fury.

Loki grinned, impressed by Anthony’s mastery,

“You have talent,” he said as he sat beside him, “soon you’ll be able to bring your former allies to their knees.”

“Yeah about that,” Tony smiled, “any suggestions as to what other spells I could use? I mean, I can’t turn them into toads or anything, so we’re gonna have to improvise.”

Loki smiled, his heart swelling with fondness for the mortal,

“The point of this is to give you an advantage,” he purred, “ the avengers know you as an inventor of great power and influence, threat enough to their happy luxuries…what a sight it will be when they see their former benefactor using both iron and enchantment against them.”

Tony smirked, pulling his arm around him, eyes shining with a mischievous gleam,

“Let’s have a little housewarming party.”

Loki grinned, a shiver running down his spine,

_This fascinating, clever, beautiful mortal…_

“…Lead the way my dear mechanic.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> _Here's part six, sorry for the wait, but things have been hectic the last few months. :)_


	7. Chapter 7

Bucky paced the perimeters of his room angrily, his mind in turmoil with anger and anguish.

\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_Bucky’s metal hand enclosed around Loki’s throat,_

_“Where’s Tony?! What have you done with him?!”_

_Loki had glowered, ripping his hand away with ease,_

_“He is well, not that it is any concern of yours.”_

_“WHERE IS HE!”_

_“Safe from you.”_

\-------------------------------------------------------------------------

_Tony walking in with Stevie trailing behind him._

\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_“Tony…”_

_“Shut the fuck up Sargent.”_

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Bucky sat on the bed, his head landing in his hands,

Nightmares had plagued him for months when he had arrived to the compound,

Tony had tried to help, but he couldn’t---Bucky couldn’t…

\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_**Blood in the snow, his metal hand hitting soft flesh over and over again…** _

_Waking up to a face so much like the one from his nightmares,_

_Tony, Howard’s son._

_He had killed Howard,_

_…He can’t let Tony know, he can’t lose him._

_There was a video, he had to destroy it._

_Bringing up the leaked files, the Winter Soldier started doing what he did best,_

_**Erasing the evidence.**_

_“Hey Buckaroo, whatcha’ doing up?”_

_Bucky spun around, Tony stood before him, disgruntled from sleep,_

_The video was playing._

_“…I know that road.”_

_panic-filled, Bucky ripped the computer apart._

_…Can’t lose him…_

_“Friday, bring up that video.”_

_Bucky stood horror struck as the video was brought up in several holograms,_

_**Blood in the snow, a woman screaming,** _

_“…Mom.”_

_Tony turned to look at him, eyes wide with horror and unshed tears._

_“Did you know?”_

_“Tony, Doll, I didn’t…”_

_“Don’t bullshit me Barnes! **Did. You. Know.** ”_

_“… **Yes.** ”_

_And Tony struck him._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> _So, now you know._
> 
> _Let the angst fest begin, 'cause there ain't no going back from this point._

**Author's Note:**

> I got boleyn13's permission to do a continuation of their story "Desperate Deed," hope you like my interpretation.
> 
> boleyn13's Desperate Deed can be found here: http://archiveofourown.org/works/8436637


End file.
